Into Everything
by Draycos
Summary: We're inseparable, Hikaru and I, or we were until the famous Host Club and that girl came. Pushed aside, I'm now left in total denial of being in love with the darkest character in the whole school, Ootori Kyouya, who's oblivious to me. -AU/Elemental-
1. Our First Day, Part I

* * *

_**Title:** Into Everything_

_**Rating:** T to M_

_**Pairings or Characters:** Kyouya, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hikaru, Mori, Hunny, Haruhi; as the story progresses I will update this area with who's with who, 'k ^^_

_**Summary:**Hikaru and me have always been together. We're inseparable. Or, at least, we thought we were until the Host Club got in the way. Then a commoner came along and took my brother from me. So where am I left? Well, I'm in complete and total denial of being in love with the darkest character in the whole school, Ootori Kyouya. Worst part is, he's completely oblivious to me._

_**What it Means: **__Italics - thoughts or a flashback; Italics with these ' ' around it are the twins telepathic talks_

_**Author's Rant:** Well this is my first full Ouran fanfiction. I have written some drabbles for the Ouran Contest on Livejournal but other then that I have never commited myself to writing an Ouran story. So here's my first shot. Hope you like it. Oh yeah, the title of the story comes from the song Into Everything by Telepopmusik._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host club, just the idea of this plot. Did I mention it's an AU?_

_**Warnings:** Blood, curse words, a battle. Nothing else in this chapter_

* * *

_Into Everything_

_**Our First Day, Part I**_

* * *

"Kaoru? Kaoru... Kaoru get up!" Hikaru grumbled as he poked me in the gut, his finger hot on my opposite degreed skin. Shaking my head I rolled over, stuffing my face in the pillows we shared. "Kaoru! I swear, if you don't get up I'm going to burn your skinny little ass."

I could feel it. The flames that danced in my brother's strong hands. It neared my cool body, now colder without his hundred degreed skin. I felt like I was melting, a watery-feel snaking across my back. It was refreshing. Though the closer he got, the hotter it became. The watery-feel went away. My back felt bare against the flame.

To close.... TO CLOSE!

Hot to cool. Flame to ice. It was a truly wonderful combination. Just like me... and Hikaru.

Water dripped onto the bed, the ice that froze over my hand thinning rapidly as it sucked out my brother's fire until it disbursed, our hands connected in a dry embrace.

"Kaoru! You got the bed wet," he complained as he slipped out from the blankets and onto the floor, stretching his slim form from tip-toes.

"Sorry Hikaru." Even though I wanted to blame him - I mean he could of just left me alone for, oh I don't know, an hour - I just couldn't bring myself to hate him. I guess that's why people call me the peaceful twin. Untangling my legs I slipped to my brother's side, our bodies mirror images as our limbs stretched.

Releasing our muscles at the same time we headed toward our walk in closet, ignoring the designer clothes to pick out our school uniform.

"Today's our first day at Ouran," I muttered as we pulled our black pants up, locking our belts into place.

"Scared?"

"As if." We slipped and button up the white dress shirt.

"You sure?" Hikaru pressed.

"As long as I'm with you, I have nothing to fear." _'Why are you asking?'_

Slipping on the lavender blue-ish coat he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before tilting his head slightly toward me. _'Don't know. Just checking.' _His fingers fumbled with a button.

'_You don't have to worry about me.' _Grabbing our shoes we headed out of the dressing room and toward our bed, sitting on the plush edge of the mattress.

He sighed. _'I know. I just can't help it. Second nature,' _he defended. Eyebrow twitching slim fingers harshly pulled down his laces as he tied. Turning my head toward him my face was etched with concern. _'Damn bastards,' _I could sense from his harsh movements. _'They just had to place us in different classes.' _I nudged his shoulder.

_'Not all our classes are different.' _I figured out long ago that trying to cool Hikaru was like trying to stop a volcano from overflowing after an eruption. You just had to wait for it to stop spewing and hard over. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. '_Besides, it will give us a chance to meet new people...' _

He grinned. '_You mean new toys.' _My lips reflected his. Standing up Hikaru turned toward me, his face set with determination, his grin making it unreal. "Then let's make it a competition. Who ever finds the best toy wins."

"And the prize?"

"Hmmm..." Pushing off the bed I watched Hikaru rub his chin thoughtfully as he strolled over toward our window, peeking down at the backyard. I slowly inched toward him. Snapping his fingers I started, Hikaru suddenly whipping around, our faces barely inches apart.

"The person who wins," he breathed into my face, our excited breaths slowly forming together, creating an odd cold humid environment between our faces, "gets to decide our fashion logo."

Stepping back our amber eyes flashed. Sticking my hand out we shook.

"Deal, Business Partner-san."

* * *

"The private Ouran Institute is an elegant institution for the supernaturally talented humans. This unique ultra-upper-crust high school was built to accept only the wealthy well-off SnTs (Supernatural Talented) beings and not only breed them into self-control of their powers but also help them run and reside in the world without any suspicions from NmHs (Non-magical Humans)," Hikaru read as we walked, each one of us holding an edge of the school's newspaper as we entered through the front gates, oblivious to the people walking all around us.

"They make it sound like we're dogs," my twin spat.

"Ouran also helps to expand your knowledge on your people's own elements and mental abilities with it's open institution and diversity. As well as many different courses to choose from Ouran High School has many extracurricular activities you can partake in for school credits as well as a wide assortment of clubs that Ouran students have participated in for years," I finished for my brother before he flipped the page, the paper crinkling out of his anger. _I hope he doesn't burn it, _I thought with a sigh as I straighten the sheet out.

"Ouran Host Club?" we exclaimed, stopping in slight surprise as the bold black cursive letters smacked us in the face, making our brains spin in confused interest.

"Like a stripper-"

"Don't forget seductive,"

"-host club type of club?" I finished. Turning back toward the paper I read aloud:

"Ouran High School Host Club is an extravagant club filled with four beautiful boys who have too much free time on there hands, hosting girls who have equally as much free time. The club was founded a year ago by none other then Souh Tamaki-san, the president, and Ootori Kyouya-san, the vice-president. The club was established to bring happiness to the young hearts of Ouran's female population."

"What about the males huh?"

"What do you mean?" Taking my eyes off the paper I tilted my head towards Hikaru. "It's a club filled with only guys, in case you didn't hear me read."

"Oh I heard you all right. That doesn't mean though that they can't have some female hosts to host the lonely troubled hearts of the male population. Sexist if you ask me." He did have a point.

"Ouran Host Club presents four different hosts to fill your hearts content with. The King type, who no other then Souh-san holds. The Cool type, forever held by the lovely Ootori-san. Haninozuka-san who is the ever adorable Loli-Shota type. His cousin, Morinozuka-san, is the mysterious Wild type."

"You would be thinking that there would be more hosts to entertain the ladies," I said thoughtfully as we stopped under an archway, huddling together near the paper.

"Che! Who would want to host a bunch of ratty girls? They're probably all crazy fan girls who fight tooth and nail about who gets Souh-san's hair lock or Ootori-san's pencil."

"Good point."

"When don't I have one?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Smiling I turned back toward the paper, finishing with:

"The host club is open after school for an hour and an half. So come on in at any time between then for some fun and companionship. So as the host club says: Irasshaimasu!" On the bottom of the article it said 'This is an 411 by Houshakuji Renge-chan, the Host Club's manager'.

Below that was a picture that took up the second half of the page with the host members on it.

"That must be Houshakuji-san," Hikaru muttered as he pointed out the only female on it. "Strange. A female manager but no female hosts."

She had straight light brown hair with a pink bow tied in her hair, the yellow dress that symbolized the girl's uniform on. "Average looking," I muttered. Her eyes were focused though, a spark shining through the picture.

"She kind of gives me the creeps," Hikaru muttered, shivering slightly.

In front of her was a small boy, his dirty yellow hair resting neatly in front of his forehead. In his arms was a stuffed pink bunny rabbit, an content smile sewed for a mouth, an equally wide and happy smile on his owner's face. "Who do you think that is?" Hikaru questioned.

"Well, a loli-shota is a boy who looks younger then he is right? So he's probably Haninozuka-san," I stated.

Behind both of them was the tallest member, no smile what so ever on his face as he towered over the female and male before him, his arms crossed casually over his chest, short hair muzzled up slightly. "That has to be Morinozuka-san," Hikaru stated.

"How'd you get that conclusion?"

"Well, if we were in a picture with anyone we would still stand next to each other because we're siblings. Cousins would do the same, right?"

"Even so..." I said skeptically. Looking back down I pointed to the other blonde. "I mean, this guy could be his cousin too. He has blonde hair like Haninozuka-san."

Looking down at the male he had his right hand held up in a princely gesture, a warm smile stretched across his lips and shining in his violet eyes. "Or maybe not." Looking at each other we stated, "Souh-san."

His left arm was slung over the last male's shoulders. "So that tall guy has to be Morinozuka-san because this guy here has to be Ootori-san. I mean, he looks..."

For some reason the world seemed to get smaller, as if we were being vacuumed packed into some plastic bag. I felt a little suffocated, hot, as I stared down at the light skinned male. His black hair was styled neatly, a few strands sweeping perfectly over his forehead and toward the right. He was skinny, lean. Not like the others weren't, but for some reason the thought only truly processed as I stared at him. He wore thin rimmed glasses over a straight nose, charcoal eyes - gosh were they as dark as his hair - stared through the picture at me. A fake smile adored his lips, but heck, who cared! His perfection made up for that tiny flaw.

Strange though. I never felt this way for a guy. Must be because he gives off a slight powerful, dominating aura. Even through a damn picture! That must be it. His aura just makes you pause in an disorder wreck as you take him in.

"...don't you agree, Kaoru?" Snapping out of my daze I nodded absentmindedly at Hikaru, who smiled back in satisfaction.

Suddenly the paper was out of my hands and went up in flames. Looking at my brother in disbelief I shouted, "I wasn't even done reading that!"

Looking at me in as much disbelief as I was him he replied, "It's garage Kaoru. We Hitachiin Twins don't waste our time on garage. Garage is boring. Come on. We have more important things to focus on, like who's going to win our little competition."

He was right. I had to find the best toy. Nodding my head we both set off toward class 1-A. Though in the back of my mind I had decided to get another newspaper to read in one of the classes I didn't have with Hikaru.

* * *

Now in math class I drummed my fingers on the desk top, my cheek leaning into the palm of my other hand, Hikaru mirroring my actions a person-in-the-middle away. We were both placed on either side of this Fujioka Haruhi-san guy. He was boring.

_"Hey," we both said, bright smiles pulling at our lips as we stared down at our unexpected prey, the boy staring back up at us with big honey-brown eyes. "What's your name?"_

_"Fujioka Haruhi," he stated simply before turning back toward his book. It was already an half hour into homeroom, maybe more, the rules already read through and enforced. Looking at each other we unhooked our shoulder wrap to just replace it on the now irritated boy._

_"Come now-" Hikaru purred into his left ear._

_"-don't be some mean," I finished in his right ear._

_"Could you please not do that," Fujioka-san stated, shrugging off our arms. "I prefer personal space, thank you very much." Looking at each other amusedly we scooted to the front of his desk, leaning forward on our elbows as we stuffed our faces right into his._

_"Personal space you say," we chimed. Eyebrow twitching Fujioka-san leaned away from us, angling his head down and returned reading whatever book he was reading before, completely ignoring us._

_Blinking at each other we moved back. "Not even a remark back," I whispered into my brother's ear._

_"How boring," Hikaru muttered back._

How boring indeed. Looking back down at my notebook an idea popped into my head. Tearing a piece of paper out of it I quickly folded it into a paper airplane. Positioning it on nimble fingers I aimed it at Fujioka-san's head and released.

Glaring at me the target picked up the airplane and crumpled it, placing it at the edge of his desk to be thrown away later in the class. Barely holding in my laughter as Hikaru shoot a paper plane at the other side of his head Fujioka-san turned his glare onto him, doing the same to his airplane as he did to mine. "Stop it," he hissed, his voice loud enough to address the both of us.

Looking at each other we both simultaneously tore a paper out of our notebooks, created an airplane, and released them onto our irritate target.

Eyebrow twitching he grabbed both airplanes and crumpled them both together in a ball. Grabbing one of the previously made balls he threw it at Hikaru, who promptly shut up after getting hit smack dab in the middle of his face. Turning toward me, arm raised to shoot the teacher said,

"Fujioka-san, after class I expect you to not only clean these floors but to tell me why you find it necessary to throw paper balls at other classmates." Dropping the ball in shock Fujioka-san quickly tried to explain,

"But Yamoto-sensei I didn-"

"No buts! Now promptly shut up and stop your playing unless you want a one way trip to the principles office Scholarship-kun," he bit back before turning toward the whiteboard, continuing on with the lesson. Snickering we both got a glare from Fujioka-san before he turned back toward his own notebook to quickly scribble down the notes.

Sharing similar looks I tilted my head. _'So who wins?'_

Shrugging his shoulders Hikaru pointed to himself first then me. _'Both of us I guess. So the competition if disband.'_

Blinking my eyes I nodded, smirking. _'Doesn't matter. Our new toy is so worth it.'_

* * *

Staring at each other I nodded my head before turning, leaving Hikaru by himself in the crowded hallway. Okay, so we only had three classes together, three classes separate, and one study hall together. It wasn't that bad. Not really.

So heading outside I squinted against the bright sun. Transgression Elite class composed of the best SnTs of the high school level. There were only two classes for the TE's this year. It's a class composed of lessons on kinship, individual specialties, and learning to better control your power with practice battles between your peers. It skipped the formalities of learning to use and adapt with the fact that you had a power. Transgression Minor taught that.

Staring up at the oak doors of the large building I sighed. _I still wish Hikaru had this class with me._

"Are you going to go in?" Turning around I came face to face with Fujioka-san, the shorter male holding his binder close to his chest. Blinking he motioned toward the door. "Are you?"

Snapping out of my daze I nodded my head. "Yeah. Sorry." Opening the door we stepped into a long hallway, oak doors lining all sides of the area. "Where are we supposed to go?"

Turning back toward Fujioka-san the other male was looking down at his schedule. "Probably to that last door," he muttered, pointing ahead. "It matches the number." Showing me the schedule I nodded my head, both of us moving slowly down the hallway.

"What do you think are behind these doors?"

"Probably training rooms," Fujioka-san answered.

Opening the last door, the metal scrapping against the floor, we stepped into a large area. It was as wide as half my mansion. Staring up I could barely see the top of the building. Focusing forward a rock platform took up the majority of the space, handholds that were craved into the rock the only way to get atop. Now that I noticed it the floor was dirt as well. About ten feet away on all four sides on the platform were three-step-tall bleachers, six lining each side. There was a yellow line painted all around halfway between the bleachers and the rock platform. In front of each bleacher was a TV screen resting on a table, the cords disappearing into the ground.

"Those must transmit the battles that happen atop that platform," Fujioka-san muttered. All of a sudden the ground shook, making me and my male companion spread our legs to catch our balance so we didn't fall. The platform slowly sunk into the ground, the rock disappearing from sight as it went into the dirt. All that was left was a four foot platform now. All around people were waiting, staring at the now shorter rock.

"Oh yeah, which twin are you?" Fujioka-san questioned.

Turning back toward him I muttered, "Kaoru." Nodding his head he headed off toward the right. Quickly following we sat down at the only empty bleacher.

"I want you to know that I didn't tell the teacher that it was you and..."

"Hikaru," I chimed in.

"...Hikaru that started the fight."

"You didn't have to do that," I muttered. "We're used to getting in trouble."

"Even so," Fujioka-san stated, "I didn't think it would have been right to snitch on both of you."

Pressing my lips together we stared at each other. "I guess we owe you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter," was all he supplied.

Ears twitching we both looked toward the door we entered through - I mean we sat like eight feet away from it - as it slammed against the rock wall. In stepped a blonde, who looked about six feet tall, his hand running through his hair slowly. Suddenly flipping it a few girls on the other side of the door cooed, dreamy eyes boring into the male's side. It was the president of the host club...

"Souh-san," I whispered. Inquiring eyes looked at me.

"You know him?"

Laughing nervously I shook my head. "No. Not personally. Me and Hikaru read about the Host Club in the school newspaper earlier today." Blinking his eyes Fujioka-san opened his binder, pulling out a folded copy of the newspaper.

"Can you show me?" Bending down I turned to the fourth page in. Holding one side as he held the other I found my eyes looking down at the picture again. To be exact I was looking at Ootori-san. _It's just his aura, _I told myself. _Just his aura._

"Neh, Tama-chan, where are we going to sit?" Looking up we both noticed that by Souh-san's side was the tall form of Morinozuka-san, Haninozuka-san resting a top of his shoulders, bunny rabbit held atop the shorter male's shoulders. Looking around the King type trained his eyes onto us.

Quickly folding up the newspaper Fujioka-san tucked it back into his binder. "Great," I found myself sighing. "They're going to sit with us."

Striding up to us Souh-san bowed before saying, "Ahhh, young men, may me and my companions be graced by your presence?" Was this guy serious. Barely containing the eye twitch that was coming I muttered, "Why would we want someone as superficial as you with us?" Hearing me Souh-san gasped.

"How rude," he huffed. "Not only am I not superficial but I was only trying to be polite. How unbefitting of a gentlemen to accuse another of lies."

Holding up his hands Fujioka-san quickly put in, "Please excuse my friend here. He's a bit angered at the fact that his brother isn't here with him." Well, it wasn't a lie, but how did he figure that out?

Face relaxing Souh-san nodded sympathetically toward me. "Oh how tragic. The bond of brothers to be torn by being placed in opposite classes." Eye twitching now I was about to retort with a _'tragic'_ episode of my own when another irrupted me.

"Tamaki, stop meddling. If you really want a tragedy continue talking and we might find your body in a ditch a month later." His voice was cool, precise, and deep... dark. Looking up my eyes connected with the charcoal ones of Ootori-san. I froze, my breath stuck in my throat as the world was once more vacuumed into that damn plastic bag. Shifting his eyes he looked over at the blonde.

"What do you mea-" Finally clicking the male backed up. "He wouldn't!" Snapping out of it I glared at him with a _'try-me-and-we'll-see'_ look. Souh-san promptly shut his mouth as Ootori-san said, "Excuse us. We are terribly sorry for the troubles _'we'_ have caused."

"It's all right," Fujioka-san replied back. "And if you guys want you can sit here." Looking at him with disbelief he added, "Because there's so much space and we possibly can't take it all up by ourselves unless someone can multiply himself." Sighing I slipped down the bleacher to sit next to Fujioka-san. Stepping pass me cautiously Souh-san sat on the one behind us with Ootori-san, the cousins sitting on the one behind them.

"Ahhh, what a full class I have," a male to my right said. Jumping I practically landed in Fujioka-san's lap as a man in his late twenties sat at the edge of the bleachers. He had short chopped dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a thin neatly trimmed golden goatee. The earrings in his left ear jingled as he turned toward me with a stern face.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered as I slipped away from Fujioka-san, muttering a 'Sorry' which was replied with a 'It's all right. He scared me too.'

"I am Hibari Yuki, but you may call me Hibari-sensei." Giving me a smile he pushed off the edge of the bleacher, gripping my arm and pulling me up. "Now if you would please."

"Wha-?" Being forcefully dragged off Hibari-sensei pushed me in front of him. "On top of the platform." Looking back at him I hopped onto the four foot platform. "Go toward the center."

"What are we doing?"

"No questions please," was his only reply as we both stopped in the center, everyone's eyes on the both of us.

"My name is Hibari Yuki, or Hibari-sensei to all of you. I am the lead teacher for the Transgression Elite class. We have six other sub teachers who will be introduced later on in the class." Looking around at all the inquiring eyes he continued,

"This class will not only test your physical strength but all so your insanity. Now instead of going off on rules and boring regulations I have decided to show you what is expected in this class with my apprentice Hitachiin Kaoru." Motioning toward me I blinked. Apprentice? And how the hell did he know my name!

But before I could even process anything the ground shifted under me as I felt something hard wrap around my leg. Looking down I attempted to jump back as a strand of rock wrapped around my ankle, but it tighten and lifted me up, the vein of rock traveling high above the platform. Then it spun.

I could hear their laughter, their gasps of shock and their woos of fear. I couldn't focus on my embarrassment though since the power of vomiting over did any other emotion. Then it stopped as I went flying through the air with so much force that I felt what a bullet would feel when it's being released from a gun.

I barely registered the sound of rock raising, but I did feel it as I slammed into the barrier that appeared, making sure that I didn't land off the platform. Of course as I fell the thought of _He just has to make sure that I stay in regardless of any broken bones caused in the process _flashed through my mind before I landed just as hard onto the platform, pebbles of smash minerals snowing down on me. The rock barrier slowly sunk back into the platform, all traces of it disappearing.

Laying there sprawled like a broken doll I coughed. "Anywhere on this platform anything goes," I heard Hibari-sensei state to all in the room. "Obviously as my apprentice has shown you can't go flying over the platform because I will not allow that to happen. People who are not participating in the battle can not step over that yellow line" - he motioned offhandedly at it from what I could see by his shadow - "because a rock wall will appear as well. Safety precautions if you will."

I could hear his leisure footsteps as he headed toward me. "The battle will end only three ways. If one of the challengers states that he has given up, one of the challengers has passed out, or lastly if I see fit to end the battle because of the possibility of death." Death? Did he just say death!

Feeling his hand grip my hair my head was yanked up, his body kneeling next to me as he forced me to angle my eyes toward his. "Understood?" he whispered. Yanking me to my feet he pushed me back, my body stumbling away as the ground shifted.

Jumping back this time the vein flew passed and sunk back into the ground. Of course I didn't expect the fact that when I landed it could come out again, wrap my foot once more and throw me a yard across. Unfortunately, it did. Pushing my body up I ran, multiple veins popping out of the ground as they snaked their way after me, the ground they tore through laying restlessly to the side.

Blowing into my hands I let ice coat them before I rubbed them together, picturing in my mind a sharp, strong, thick sword made from it. Pulling my hands apart arms length the sword came to be as I added extra cold puffs to harden the shape. Sliding to a stop I turned around and charged toward the veins, chopping them down with my heavy sword.

"Oh?" Hibari-sensei muttered as he waved his hand, the veins disappearing into the ground, the one's that tried to tangle my arms in them broke apart. "And here I thought you had no power." Sticking his thumb and middle finger into his mouth he whistled.

The ground all around shook with a menacing growl. In front of Hibari-sensei - who was standing two or maybe more yards away from me - a giant paw smashed out of the ground, debris falling everywhere, followed by an equally humongous head of the enraged animal, another paw popping out on the other side of it's head to help pull it out of it's prison. As the rest of it's brown boulder made body came out the eight foot tall and ten foot long animal shook it's being, the boulders that it composed of shifting in wild circles before they stopped spinning when it stopped shaking.

I noted offhandedly that it had a collar on like a dog would. Hibari-sensei walked toward it's front left paw and petted it affectionately, causing the animal to wag it's tail. "I would like you to meet Chiko" - wait a minute, doesn't that mean arrow? - "who is the opponent you must defeat if you wish to get out of this arena. Unless, of course, you give up or pass out."

Hopping off the stage Hibari-sensei walked back toward the bleacher I sat on earlier, popping down right next to Fujioka-san who looked at him in bewilderment. "You may start," he called.

"W-wait a minute. I have to figh-" I never finished my sentence as Chiko jumped at me, the ground rippling as he leaped. Jumping back I cupped my hand over my mouth, blowing a shower of ice that pushed me back farther, and luckily out of Chiko's reach as the animal landed hard on the ground, his rock clawed feet digging unforgivably into the now icy area I was at.

Landing on the ground a few yards away Chiko lifted his head and howled, the menacing sound making my head pound. Looking back at me it's rock eyes stared blankly as they rolled in their sockets, looking in any direction it could to take in the situation. Focusing back on me his ears pressed against his head, a snarl erupting from his muzzle before he pushed off the ground, running at me full force, each step down the platform shook and tore from his weight.

Dropping down onto one knee I blew through my cupped hand, the icy breath freezing the ground before me, the thin path snaking easily under Chiko and beyond as his wide legs lined it. Then I lepted, sliding easily across my path. Turning my body sideways as I slide under the bewildered dog I swung my sword, the sharp edge of my blade cutting a third into Chiko's back left leg. Howling in pain as it sliced all the way through my blade wedged into the last bit of his ankle. Letting go I continued to slide under him as Chiko skidded to a stop, shaking his head back and forth in pain.

Curling my body up I crashed into the rock barrier, the rock slipping back down at I shook out of my slight daze. Chiko on the other hand was trying to turn around, but the dog noticed that to much weight on his left hind leg caused it to wither away with the rubbing pressure of leg to foot. As I watched him turn all the way around I saw the small pieces of my now broken weapon being crashed under his braking paw.

_That's it, _I found myself plotting as I cupped my hand over my mouth again. _If I cut as much, or even more, through the other three legs he won't be able to walk anywhere unless he wants his paws to fall off._ Smirking I gulped a big breath, blowing out hard and long, the ice creeping all around the arena. _And if they all fall off then I can go in for the kill at his neck. He's made of rock anyways, so I think this should count as knocking him out._

Looking at my handy-work I smirked. _Just like an ice rink._ Standing up I easily walked forward, making it look like I was still walking on the rock platform instead of the icy one it was turned into. Growling Chiko tried to jump at me, but his paws slipped and the big lub fell, his body landing harshly onto the ice as he skidded forward, whimpering in pain as the unsmooth surface cut into his under belly.

Chuckling I pushed forward, starting off at slow skate as I headed toward the clumsy animal. "You're on my turf now, dog!" Howling angrily Chiko snapped out blindly in front of himself, trying to scare me off. Pushing forward I picked up speed as I charged at the dog, the ice rippling with his deep set growl.

Snapping out at me I jumped off toward the side, another sword quickly forming in my hand as I swept it across Chiko's eye, the animal rolling over, his front paw sweeping out wildly as he cowered in pain.

"Ooof!" Being smacked right in the chest his claws sliced through my shirt and down my pants as I was pushed back, my back slamming into the barrier, in-caving it from the force. Falling forward I landed on my stomach, the blood that came from the four thin lines that dotted my body spoiled the once clean ice.

"Hitachiin-kun!" I heard Fujioka-san yell. Angling by body over I stared at him through red bangs. "Are you all right?" He looked seriously worried. If I wasn't in this sort of position I would have laughed. I mean come on! Me and Hikaru got him in trouble and he's worried about _me? _Talk about irony.

"Yeah..." I called back. Looking up I noticed that Chiko had rolled over onto his stomach again, his front left paw resting over his face as he clawed at his damaged eye. "This is my chance," I whispered. Pushing my aching body up I skated forward, blowing into my cupped hands before spreading them, my sword once again appearing.

I didn't expect this though...

Moving his paw his only good eye glowed evilly at me as he pushed his body forward, mouth open and tearing up anything in it's path as his bottom jaw ran over the ground. "Shit!" Trying to skid to a stop I slipped, sliding nicely into his mouth. "Damn it. My own ice the down fall of me," I whispered. I stared out of his mouth as it started to clamp shut, seeing the horrified face of Fujioka-san as he screamed "No!" As rock shaped teeth finally slammed shut Chiko swallowed me whole, ice rock and all.

_I love you Hikaru._

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed the first installment of Into Everything. Reviews are very welcomed, along with flames, grammar Nazis, and people who have ideas because I will admit that I never have my stories fully planned out. Well I hope to see you again. Ja! _

* * *


	2. Our First Day, Part II

_**Title:** Into Everything_

_**Rating:** T to M_

_**Pairings or Characters:** Kyouya, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hikaru, Mori, Hunny, Haruhi; as the story progresses I will update this area with who's with who, 'k ^^_

_**Summary:** Hikaru and me have always been together. We're inseparable. Or, at least, we thought we were until the Host Club got in the way. Then a commoner came along and took my brother from me. So where am I left? Well, I'm in complete and total denial of being in love with the darkest character in the whole school, Ootori Kyouya. Worst part is, he's completely oblivious to me._

_**What it Means:** Italics - thoughts or a flashback; Italics with these ' ' around it are the twins telepathic talks; Italics with these " " are passed words said_

_**Author's Rant:** Errr... I don't know how many people knew, but this was kinda a side project. But considering that everything else doesn't seem to have any insiration at the moment, well, here's the next chapter for Into Everything. Hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, just the idea of this plot. Did I mention it's an AU?_

_**Warnings:** Blood, curse words, a few battles. Nothing else in this chapter. What's new? Oh, did I mention before that I don't have a beta? So if some things seem out of tense, I'm sorry._

* * *

_Into Everything_

**_Our First Day, Part II_**

* * *

"Hitachiin-kun!" Standing up Fujioka-san stared horrified as Hitachiin Kaoru was swallowed up by the dog... no the monster. "Do something! You said you would stop it if the possibility of death was there!" He yelled, feeling helpless as he watched the dog sit back on it's hunches, wagging his tail in satisfaction.

Staring impassively forward Hibari-sensei shook his head. "What do you mean dead? Kaoru-kun isn't anywhere near being finished."

"What do you mean?" the younger male breathed.

"Well," Hibari-sensei said, a flash in his ocean eyes. "There was a reason why I picked Kaoru-kun to start." Looking behind himself he stared expectantly at the dark haired junior. "Well, junior, you know why I picked him." Blinking in slight surprise at being addressed in such an ill-manner Ootori-san quickly retched his mind on the data he collected on the twins.

"Ahhh," he muttered. "Well one reason would be because Hitachiin Kaoru, along with his twin brother Hikaru, had graduated Transgression Minor top of their class. Everyone else graduated with a significant gap between them." _So he's strong,_ Fujioka-san thought. "The second, more obvious reason, would be because he is a freshman, so if he some how survives and wins then everyone else will pull their full potential into passing the entrance exam into Transgression Elite." _In other words the majority of the class has to much pride to be shown up by a freshman._

"Lastly would be because of his determination and mischievous mind. Out of the reports I have looked up on him and his brother they both have quick minds when it comes to tight situations because they are constantly demising a prank to pull, having to think up an equally fast excuse to get out of it." Pushing up his glasses he finished with, "So all in all Hitachiin-san had the most likely percentage in being the enigma for the entrance exam because there was no possibility of failure."

"Heh, the mysterious win!" Haninozuka-san chimed in happily, a bright smile on his lips.

"Look," Morinozuka-san stated suddenly. Quickly turning around Fujioka-san watched as the dog leaned forward onto his forepaws, whimpering in pain. Watching mystified as ice slowly surfaced through the cracks in it's boulder made body one thought filtered through Fujioka's mind as he looked at Hibari-sensei.

"He's going to crack his way out, isn't he?"

"Bingo."

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I've crawled through small holes before, I hid up in the attic, and I've even had enough courage to sleep in the cellar when Hikaru said I was a wimp for having to depend on him for everything. But seriously, this was ridiculous!

Shifting to the left I yelped in pain as a rock dug into my unprotected hand, drawing blood. One thing I was grateful for was that rock animals can't digest. Or at least I hoped Chiko couldn't digest. Pushing that unhappy thought aside I sat squished up against rock and ice in total darkness, the rock walls that made up the replica of a stomach shifting as I did, probably causing the animal some cramps. If it did, he showed no signs of it.

Leaning back carefully I stared up at the dark lines of the interior stomach, sighing. "Hikaru, how am I supposed to get myself out of this one?" Even though we have been through a lot of things together it was Hikaru who got us out of every situation. I, on the other hand, got us into them because weather people see it or not I'm the mastermind of most of our pranks. Hikaru just adds the sprinkles to the cake.

"What would you do?" Thinking through the unpleasant silence I shifted through lines Hikaru would have said.

_"Damn, you're an idiot!"_

Well that one doesn't help at all, unless you consider put downs helpful.

_"Think of it this way. I'm the more dominating one because I have the stronger element. You, on the other hand, are the weaker one."_

You know, you really don't think of how cruel your sibling is unless your trapped in an animal's stomach trying to think up 'helpful' lines they have said.

_"You know, Kaoru, you're the true trickster. I mean, even though people consider fire the more dangerous element you're the one with the saying 'Play with fire and you might get burn'. I guess what I'm saying is that you shouldn't underestimate the power of ice."_

Even if I wanted to kill Hikaru now for all the mean things he's said... I will admit he did have his moments too.

_"I would rather get burned by lava then be cracked by ice. Ha! picture that. You're arm completely gone in a second in such a clean swipe that your brain won't process the fact that you don't have an arm anymore. Not even the fact that blood is slowly oozing will you think, 'Where did it go?'."_

Quickly sitting up a smirk slowly grew. That was it. Cupping my hand over my mouth again I blew upward, letting the ice slowly crawl it's way around the interior of the stomach before closing my eyes, pushing my element out to travel into any cracks it could find in Chiko's now unsmoothed boulder body. Taking another deep breath I continued this process as I felt the animal shift, the whimpers that came from deep within his throat shaking the harden stomach. Sucking my breath in I breathed deeply out of my nose, refurnishing in the coolness that surrounded me.

Placing my hand on the bottom of his stomach I took another deep breath, holding it deep in the core of my stomach. _...three.... two.... one....._ Releasing the breath I swung forward the arm I cocked back, the air that quickly traveled through my body building up more strength behind my punch. Watching as the crack traveled through the stomach I jumped up off a rock as the bottom half came tumbling down to rest in the internal part of Chiko's belly, the howling of pain that reached my ears filling up my satisfaction.

Slamming my hands onto the top portion on Chiko's stomach they stuck, ice to ice covered fingertips. Swinging back and forth I swung my feet forward, breaking off another portion of the animal's stomach as I went around, twisting my body to land on my feet as I went down, smashing through a few more frozen internals as I went. Like glass I remembered Hikaru comparing my ice to. It could be as delicate as glass.

Sucking in one last icy breath I jumped as high as I could, releasing the air throughout my body once more as I came crashing out the middle of Chiko's belly, the ice covered rock I smashed through with my fist raining down with me. Quickly stumbling away as Chiko fell toward me I jumped, barely missing being crashed by the animal's bulk.

Bonking my head into the rock barrier I watched it slowly go down, staring into Fujioka-san's surprised eyes. "Hi," I muttered even though I doubt he heard me. Apparently reading my lips he said 'Hi' back, or at least that's what it looked like. Standing up I dusted my self off, turning around to stare at the slightly frozen animal, a big hole in the middle of its gut facing away from me and toward another side of the room.

Then the ground shook as veins upon veins snuck out of the ground and crawled there way up Chiko's body, wrapping him up in a veiny-rocky cocoon as they pulled him down into the ground, the area where the dog was smoothed over earth.

Feeling a hand clamp down on my shoulder I flinched, looking up into ocean blue eyes. "Pass," Hibari-sensei announced to the whole class. "Welcome to Transgression Elite, Hitachiin Kaoru." Before I knew it claps greeted me with whoops and cheers. Hopping off the platform I slowly headed back toward my seat, chuckling nervously as I heard a few girls whisper how strong I was. I think a couple said I was pretty sexy, but I think it was trick hearing. Fatigue could do that to you.

As I sat down pain shot through my arm. Looking down I noticed the small indent in my palm, new blood slipping through dried blood. _Must of been when I was trying to sit back in Chiko's stomach_, I pondered as I stared down at it, clenching my fingers into a fist.

"You're bleeding," Fujioka-san muttered, the other male blinking in bewilderment. _As if he's never seen blood_. Hitting his fist over his palm, eye's alight, the brown haired freshman quickly shifted through his bag, pulling out some bandages.

"Do you always carry bandages around with you?" I questioned, watching amusedly as Fujioka-san wrapped up my hand.

"No. I went grocery shopping earlier today and this came free with the purchase of over ten items," he replied back simply, smiling down happily at his handiwork as he slipping the bandages back into his backpack.

"_Ohhh~_ the brilliance of the commoner!" I heard Souh-san cry as he grabbed my wrist, staring in amazement at the wrap. "So perfect, so symmetrical! How amazing are the commoners and there doings. Having to clean and whip there wounds by themselves. Such independence has saved Kaoru-kun from an awful death!"

"There's no need for such a prize," Fujioka-san breathed through clenched teeth. _Specially one that is more of an insult then a compliment,_ the commoner thought.

Suppressing a laugh a thought hit me. "Hey! When did I give you permission to use my first name?" Staring at me in confusion a shadow loomed over us before disappearing, Ootori-san sitting down beside Souh-san.

"You must excuse his upbringing," the young Ootori heir stated. "He was born and raised in France you see, so he isn't exactly quite used to the idea of the proper address of last names."

"_Ahh~"_ Fujioka hummed in understanding.

"Still though..." I muttered in slight disapproval, trying to at the same time to get over the effects of Ootori-san's voice.

"Oh come now. First name usage is a sign of camaraderie!" the Souh stated proudly. "And if all goes well we can all become a team. The most powerful team out there!"

"Che. Who would want to be on the team of such a nosy Tono," I bit back, Fujioka giggling softly behind his hand.

"Oi, you devilish bo-"

"You better not forget that," I cut across confidently, sending Souh-san off on a rant.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, please settle down. The next student to participate in the entrance exam into Transgression Elite is Fujioka Haruhi."

Whipping around I noticed a lady standing a few feet in front of Hibari-sensei, a black dress wrapped nicely around her body. As she stepped forward I noted that there was mist around her legs, the thin fog following slowly after her as she walked.

"Fujioka-san, would you please." She had deep droopy brown eyes and tight lips that seemed to be permanently set into a slight frown of disapproval.

Standing up slowly Fujioka walked forward, his body slightly ridged in fear of what was to come.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

As I stood before this woman on the platform I couldn't help but swallow the lump that formed in my throat. It wasn't exactly fear that put me in such a state - or not all of it was fear - but the fact that if I fail this exam I might get kicked out of Ouran. And I couldn't let that happen no matter what.

"All I require of you to enter Transgression Elite is this: you knock me down and you pass." Blinking my eyes in bewilderment I narrowed them in thought. _Was that it? Was that really all I had to do? Come now Haruhi. She must be kidding. There has to be some sort of trick to this. Think, girl, think!_

"Do you accept this agreement, Fujioka-san?" Running once more over the possibility of trickery I nodded my head hesitantly.

"Yes. I accept."

"Then let the games begin." And before I knew it the mist around her legs raised and fell, slowly snaking closer toward me. Spreading my legs I tensed, ready to move at any second as the mist slowly circled around me.

But nothing happen.

As I stared into the ladies eyes before me I didn't notice the panther that slowly sneaked out of the mist behind me, his skin rippling with lean muscles as it de-blended its self from its cover. Crouching low it swung its tail in a lazy arch, the yellow feline eyes calculating the best way to pounce.

So before I knew it I was on the floor, body curled up in pain as slash marks ran through the back of my uniform, blood slowly seeping around the floor. "Shit." I wasn't usually one to curse, but this type of pain called for such an occasion. Quickly rolling off to the side I pushed my body up onto my hands and knees, staring up into the yellow eyes of the panther.

"This is Hiroto," the lady said as she knelt down beside the panther, rubbing his head affectionately. _Wait! When the hell did she get there?_ Quickly snapping my head to the right all I saw was empty space from where she once stood.

"You must get pass him to get to me," she whispered in my ear. Eyes widening in fear I whipped around to face empty space once more.

The biggest mistake I've ever made.

As Hiroto jumped toward me I found my body back on the floor. Gasping in pain as the gashes in my back rubbed painfully against rock I threw my hands out, holding back Hiroto by his chest. Growling in frustration the panther snapped out, each champ bringing him closer toward my neck as my arms weakened against his weight.

_What am I going to do?_ I thought desperately as I held up the feline's bulk. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die..._ I could feel the sweat that slowly formed under my hands and on my forehead. _What was I going to do?_ _I was going to die if I didn't think of something. They're not going to stop the challenge, are they? I'm going to die. They're not going to stop the game....!_

_Wait,_ the rational side of my brain whispered. _Mist is water too._

_Water!_

Angling my head back I noticed that the teacher stood a few feet away, twirling a strand of hair between her forefinger and thumb, the mist encircling her heels once more. Narrowing my eyes I concentrated onto the mist; taking a deep breath I inhaled quickly, watching as some of her element dispersed into tiny water droplets. Snapping my head back onto Hiroto the water quickly followed, ramming into the beast's chest and pushing him off me, disappearing into the light mist that suddenly surrounded the area.

Before I knew it the whole place was consumed in an dense fog. I could barely see in front of me as I squinted down, trying to see my hands as my fingers flexed. With the water I created I had it encircle me in a thin whirlpool, twisting around in a close circle. If I was stronger I could easily separate her element and use it under my control, but considering how I didn't know how wide she spread her mist it was too risky to even try. I could pass out from the strain that type of energy would put on my body.

Crouching I opted instead to close my eyes, listening out intently to pinpoint where my challenger was. I could hear the soft pit-pat of the panther as it snuck around, it's claws tapping out in an wide, almost weary type of path around me. Even though I had nothing against animals I couldn't help but think that he deserved it, being fearful of me. Then again pity wasn't something I should be focusing on at the moment.

_Where's the teacher?_

It happened so fast I barely had enough time to draw the water into an shield, blocking the heeled-kick that was aimed at my face. Stumbling back I quickly tried to get to my feet, but the quick scrapping of claws on rock and the sudden searing pain that shot through my leg notified me of Hiroto's sudden attack onto the struggling limb. Sweeping my hands in an downward arch the water manipulated easily, lifting the jaguar up into the air and flinging him away.

Another kick, this time from behind, nailed me in the back and pushed me to my knees in an out-of-breath daze. She was in front of me now, arm cocked to take a shot at my face, and as she hit me all I could do was curve my arms in an sudden shot, hoping that my water would strike her.

All I could hear before my world went black was an sudden growled _oomph_ and something else falling to the ground.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

For a scholarship student Fujioka-san wasn't very impressive at all as an fighter. Looking down at my notebook I jotted that commoner SnT schools did very little to improve overall control and manipulation of powers. Putting a note on the side to tell Tamaki about this I looked up to notice a sudden fog taking up one whole section of the rock platform.

"I hope he's okay." Looking toward my left I noticed the younger twin out of the Hitachiins leaning forward, cradling his hand carefully as he stared intently at the dense cloud. He was eyeing it almost nervously, shifting in discontent in his seat.

Pushing my glasses up I felt kind enough to reply to the fidgeting boy. "He should be considering he was opted to join Transgression Elite. They wouldn't even regard anyone with feeble attributes to try and make it through the entrance exam of this class."

I noticed with carefully tuned eyes that the boy stiffen at my words. This was actually a reoccurring event that seemed to happen every time I addressed the younger male. _Interesting...._ Noting to investigate the possibilities for such a react later I watched him turn to face me.

"Even so. I mean, you noticed it to... right?" His hazel brown orbs focused on my own dark ones, as if looking at them that intently would tell him my darkest secrets.

"If you mean his incapability of controlling his own element, then yes I've noticed Fujioka-sans lack of power."

Nodding his head he turned back toward the fog, muttering, "And the fact that his test was ten times easier then mine." I could hear the undertones of anger at the other's luck. Strange. And here I thought they were friends. "But then again," he mumbled thoughtfully, "maybe each test is set up a certain way to test each person differently. Like to see if they can get over certain obstacles."

Raising a brow I cupped my chin thoughtfully. "If that is the case, then what do you think they were testing you over?" It was an very interesting theory, and if that was the case then Fujioka-sans test was probably to see if she could some how better control her power to the point of dispersing some of the mist, which was a child element of water. An easy task at that, but considering her lack of training I doubted such a fret would be easy. Probably knock her out.

"To see if I could fight just as well without my brother."

"Without you say?" Tilting my head in interest I leaned forward slightly.

"Yeah. In middle school our class paired the students up. Naturally me and Hikaru paired up. We're inseparable after all. I guess Hibari-sensei wanted to see if my abilities would have faltered if I didn't have my brother's powers to back me up."

"What an interesting theory you have there Hitachiin-san," I voiced as I turned back toward my notebook, quickly scribbling down the findings.

"Fujioka-kun!"

Snapping my head up I watched as the ginger haired male ran toward the platform, the unconscious body of Fujioka Haruhi laying motionless on the rock as the mist cleared. Scanning the area I watched as the teacher walked calmly toward Hibari-sensei, whispering something in his ear. Nodding his head he turned toward all of us and announced,

"Fujioka Haruhi will have to retake the test. He lost consciousness at the same time he completed his exam. Another rule you must obey; if you aren't conscious for ten seconds after your win then you will be given a second chance. This rule, of course, only applies for the entrance exam, so heed it well. There is no third chance."

_Interesting._ Pushing my glasses up I watched as the lady walked off the now lowered platform, disappearing out the door. Turning my head back toward Fujioka I barely registered Tamaki, who was now causing a ruckus around both the freshmen, his arms waving around franticly as he knelt over another portion of Fujioka's body.

_Idiot._ Standing I started over toward them at a leisured pace. _Better defuse his stupidity before he brings shame to the Host Club._

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I found myself watching intently as Fujioka fought against the other teacher. It was strange. He didn't even bring up any counter-attack after that jaguar attacked him. _Does he even have an element? Or is he one of those physic kids?_

Pretty soon he was cornered to the ground, a panic expression on his face. I felt my body stiffen. I knew he was a pretty girly looking dude but why didn't he fight back? The thought of _Does he not know how to control his element_ popped up in my head. It would be understandable, considering Fujioka was a scholarship student. Ouran trained their kids at a very young age to master their abilities. Not so much as fight, but the knowledge of control and where to find sources to draw from was drilled in our heads.

And then it happened. He drew from the mist that surrounded the teacher's heels and changed it into water, blasting the jaguar off his struggling form. A water element! How rare. Most people were born as child elements of water, which usually consisted of mist, illusion (which is also an off-set of dark), and ice (which some considered a cousin element). Water manipulators were rare to come by these days. No one really had the pure means to be born as one. And to also find a water controller in males was even more nonexistent then females.

Pretty soon a thick fog surrounded the area on the platform, swallowing up Fujioka's form. I waited. If he really was a master of water he should be able to disperse the mist with ease. But as the seconds ticked by I grew antsy. Shifting in my seat I mumbled 'I hope he's okay'. As the seconds turned to minutes I knew my theory was right. Fujioka Haruhi didn't know how to control his element with anything but the basics.

"He should be considering he was opted to join Transgression Elite. They wouldn't even regard anyone with feeble attributes to try and make it through the entrance exam of this class."

I don't know why but my body tighten at his voice, my heart quickening as my gut twisted uncomfortably. Why did this always happen when I heard him speak? What was so entrancing about Ootori Kyouya? Taking a deep breath I loosen up my muscles, turning to face him.

"Even so. I mean, you noticed it to.... right?" I looked toward his eyes and found myself lost in the dark orbs. They seemed to swirl, almost like someone grabbed a shadow and melted it down into goo, placing it around his black pupils. It was hard for me to even pay attention to his next words...... even harder for me to turn away from the glasses wearing senpai.

_Shit! I got to get over this. It's so embarrassing. What would Hikaru say if he found out I was acting so weak around someone!_ Slapping myself mentally my next words came out hasher then I meant. _Great! Now I'm trying to transfer my anger at someone else. Way to be the sensible twin Kaoru._

"But then again maybe each test is set up a certain way to test each person differently. Like to see if they can get over certain obstacles." This thought came through my head about the time the fog shrouded the fight. I mean, that would explain why our fights were so different. Why I had to destroy that dog when all Fujioka had to do was knock a teacher down.

"If that's the case then what do you think they were testing you over?" Focusing on keeping myself under control I voiced,

"To see if I could fight as well without my brother."

"Without you say?" His voice sounded suddenly interested, and I felt my heart give a gleeful jump at turning his monotonous tone into something else.

Silently berating myself I nodded. "Yeah. In middle school our class paired the students up. Naturally me and Hikaru paired up. We're inseparable after all. I guess Hibari-sensei wanted to see if my abilities would have faltered if I didn't have my brother's powers to back me up."

"What an interesting theory you got there Hitachiin-san." Once again my body felt lighten by his words, this time because of the praise he gave. _Stupid body. You don't even know if that's what he was giving you._ When I looked back up at the fight from the scowling I was sending the ground I gasped.

"Fujioka-kun!" Standing up I quickly ran toward the lowering platform, skidding to a stop at his motionless body. "Fujioka-kun." Kneeling I started to shake his body. "Fujioka-kun." It was no use. He was completely knocked out. Sighing I gave him a quick scan over. He didn't look too bad.

"Haruhi-kun!" _And here comes that stupid baboon of a King. And there he goes again by addressing us in first name basis._ I would have yelled at him as he plopped down on the opposite side of Fujioka but then I noticed Fujioka's leg twitching.

"That looks bad," I muttered as I reached my hand out I peel his pants away from the bite wound.

"He's hurt," Souh muttered. _Nah, really, what ever gave you that idea? Was it the blood or the fact he's passed out on the ground._ "What should we do? We have to take him to the nurses office. _Nooo~!_ They won't know how to properly take care of him! The hospital. YES! The hospital...." Sometime during his whole rant he started to wave his arms franticly about, as if that would help stress his point. In my personal opinion it kind of made him look like he was having a seizure.

"Tamaki. Stop your insufferable rambling. It's causing a scene." Swallowing I turned to look up at the looming form of Ootori Kyouya as he stood before us, staring down impassively at the unconscious form of Fujioka Haruhi. "And before you go off to tend to that mushroom farm of yours, why don't you heal his wounds yourself? You are, after all, a light wielder."

I could almost here the dinging of a light bulb as the sniffling Souh, who was mid-stride of making it toward a corner, quickly swinging his way back, all traces of tears gone as he knelt down with a flourish, running his hand through his hair in a princely manner. "Of course! That's exactly what I was thinking of doing." _Liar._

As I watched him rub his hands together Souh gently moved them to roll up Fujioka's pants, resting them lightly over the large bite wound. His violet eyes narrowed in concentration as he started to mutter something, and I watched with interest as his hands slowly started to gleam, the glow washing over the unmoving limb.

And before my very eyes the wounds started to shrink in size, slowly becoming nothing as the smooth skin healed over. Pulling his hands back Souh-san rested back on his hunches, whipping the sweat that formed on his forehead away.

"You're amazing Souh-senpai," I muttered, a sudden wave of awe for the blubbering idiot filling me up.

"Why thank you Kaoru-kun. I'm glad you finally noticed my good charms," he said, a bright smile on his face. Almost toppling over at his sudden words I shook my head. He really was an idiot, wasn't he.

"Hitachiin-kun, why don't you carry Fujioka-kun back to the bleachers," the ebony-haired teen muttered as he and Souh walked off.

"Do I really have much of a choice in the matter," I muttered darkly as I slipped my hands under the other's body, careful of his back wounds as I lifting his light form against my chest and hiked off after my elders.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

"Alright class, settle down." Looking around with passive ocean orbs and a twitch of his eye Hibari-sensei yelled, "Settle down class!" The calm after the storm would fit nicely here as everyone sat still, all eyes on our teacher. "Now, the next to take the exam are Souh Tamaki and Ootori Kyouya."

"Both of us?" Tamaki questioned with a tilt of his head, his violet eyes focused on me. _As if I can answer that._ Shrugging my shoulder I stood, Tamaki following my lead as we stepped passed our kouhai, one who was sitting very attentively next to the sleeping other, and walked toward the platform.

Stepping onto it we both stood as Hibari-sensei strode passed us. "Have fun," he said with a wave, a cheesy smile decorating his goateed face as I watched him go.

"Hey!" Turning around I noticed our competitor. He was a short man, seated on top of, well, air, the currents twisting sharply around the space, the random spouts of silver lining the way of it's on-going invisible path. "My name is Danno Manzo, and to pass this test you, my students, must knock me off my perch." He had short cut black hair, some of the spiked tips lining his forehead and temples as he smiled white at us. "I must warn you though, my students, this will not be as easy a feat as you think."

"I'll handle this, mon ami," Tamaki said, fisting his hand as he pumped it, turning a goofy smile in my direction. _Moron._ With a slight incline of my head Tamaki sped off, my hands sinking deep into my pockets as I took a relaxed stance. _Not like we'll need both of us anyways._

Charging he jumped, hands clamping together and pulling away in quick succession, a hanbo staff appearing as he swiped it down with such force that the swooshing of air could be heard. Danno-sensei lifted his hand, blocking it, the currents of silver air that surrounded his wrist pulsing in wild circles before bursting forward, blasting Tamaki away. Twisting his body the blonde landed elegantly, sliding back before dropping to a knee. Gripping his clear, buzzing, electric staff he stood. "Guess this won't be as easy as I thought." He stole a quick glance at me.

"Oh no no, my students, this test won't be easy at all," Danno-sensei scolded. "In fact, I don't appreciate how you, my student, are just lazing about. Let us make this fun, yes?" Snapping his fingers I heard a yelp from my left. Turning Tamaki raised his arms, staff position between his hands as his feet spread out in a offence stance, slightly bent, pose for attack.

"What are you doing?" I question as I turned toward him, slipping out one of my hands. I had a bad feeling about this. "Why are you posed to attack me? Or did you forget that I'm on your side?"

"I-I-I don't k-know w-w-what's wrong," he stuttered, his face set, sweat dripping down from his temple as he struggled to keep his shaking arms in placed. _Is he being controlled?_ I thought as his lips pulled back in a sneer. "I'm sorry Kyouya," he hissed as his body suddenly turned, swiping his staff in an elegant arch, a flash of light heading in my direction.

Raising my arm blackness seeped out from my palm, turning in a circle as the ball headed into the vortex, disappearing. Angling my eyes toward my sensei another small vortex appeared in the air before his head, the ball completing its track. "Hahaaa! Nice try, my student," he laughed as he shot a blast of air out, pushing himself back far enough so the light landed with a shattering crash into the platform, rocks spraying everywhere. Snapping my fingers closed I jumped back, another ball smashing inches from where I stood as Tamaki made another turn.

"Control yourself," I hissed at him.

"I'm trying," he whimpered as he stabbed forward with an added arch then a wide sweep. I side stepped the first two, quickly waving my arm, another vortex appearing in front of me as I deflected the last couple of balls toward our sensei.

"Try harder." It would be disastrous if either of our elements collided with element or body. And with the way Tamaki, now turning in a nice dance, light staff sweeping in quick, successive circles as the electric balls shot out of each end with each swish; well, we were in trouble if anything actually hit.

* * *

**NOTE:** _Hiroto = __(hiro) "large, great" or "command, esteem" combined with (to) "soar, fly"_

_Manzo = __Ten thousand-fold-strong third son_

_Danno = __Field gathering_

_First off, I bet your wondering why in Kyouya's POV he mentions that Haruhi is a female when he's thinking but when he's talking he acronyms her off as a male. Well, in both the manga and anime Kyouya knows already that Haruhi is indeed a girl, but never mentions it, finding it amusing as everyone else figures it out along the way. The same will happen here ^^_

_Secondly, you probably noticed that also in Kyouya's POV he calls Tamaki by his first name and not Souh-kun. I don't know why, but when I first wrote this fiction I wanted to have the traditional honorifics and name usage that they have in Japan. Considering that Kyouya, Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori are all friends when I'm in their POVs I will call them by their first names (no honorifics attached) and not last. When they all become closer then everyone will all first name happy (but that won't happen 'till way later)._

_Lastly, you might have noticed that at the beginning of the chapter that Haruhi screams out Hitachiin-kun and not -san, the same happening with Kaoru's Fujioka-kun. I'm making them closer. I mean, they have most of the same classes and all, so -kun is perfectly natural. Now Tamaki will address everyone off on first name bases because he's French and I'm making the excuse that since he's so impressed of freshmen passing into the class (since they normally don't) he's so excited and calls them by their first name (of course with honorifics attached; he's not that disrespectful regardless of what Kyouya says). Tamaki will most likely call them by their first names (no honorifics) the earliest._

_I also added -senpai to both Kyouya/Tamaki's last names because of Kaoru's sudden awe with Tamaki, and since Tamaki is calling both freshmen by their first names Kyouya sees it fit to call them both with -kun considering he knows Tamaki isn't going to stop talking to them. Poor Kyouya, getting dragged along again._

_Anyways, R&R. It would be greatly appreciated ^^_


End file.
